idlelandsfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
Frequently Asked Questions There are a lot of questions that a lot of people have asked over the years. If you have a question you think belongs here, feel free to send it directly or ask someone to help get it added here. Q: Does this game have offline progress? It does not. There may be a minor amount of offline progress in the future, but at this time there is no offline functionality. Q: What does syncing my account do? It makes it so, primarily, that you will not lose your account if you change machines, or if something else goes wrong. Please sync your account. Q: What does adding my Discord tag or IdleLands 3 Character Name do? These primarily grant you achievements based on certain things. Discord tag is primarily used by Patreon to grant you rewards based on your backer tier. Your IdleLands 3 character name will grant you achievements based on your achievements in IdleLands 3. Q: I lost a fight with some dude and then stole his item in the next few minutes, how does that work? Didn’t I die? Yes, you died. Then you were revived immediately, and granted the wonderful chance to pilfer that person fine head-resting-clothes. Events generally do not influence each other, so you can be best friends in one event, and then mortal enemies in the next. They’re completely independent! Q: I have a negative stat, now I can’t do anything, right? Wrong! Your negative stats are actually treated as a value of 1. The website shows you your totals, not actual values. Q: Events aren’t happening for me, why?! Relax. It’s an idling game, something will happen to you eventually. Just give it some time! Not every event has a chance, but they all show up in your adventure log, even if they failed. Check your adventure log! Q: Okay, so if events don’t happen, I’m not doing anything? That is absolutely not the case. You have one action every 5 seconds, during which you take a step (and get that sweet, sweet xp), and try to do an event. If at first you don’t succeed, try again in 5 seconds! Q: I’m not making any progress! Am I doomed? Absolutely not. I run simulations for this game all the time, and players always, always make positive progress, no matter how long it takes. Hang in there! Q: I just got an achievement worth +1 XP, that sounds like total garbage, what gives? Well, actually, that means you get +1 xp every time you get XP (which includes every step you take). Doesn’t seem so bad now, huh? Q: What is a providence? A providence is a great thing that is awesome and probably the worst thing on the planet in your equipment. It comes from the Fate Pools, and the only way to remove it is by finding a Fate Pool and getting lucky. Enjoy! Q: I have a pet… uh, a pet rock? What? Why would that ever be useful? So you do. Despite your initial observations, your Pet Rock is actually fabulous. If you upgrade it, it can find you items (and earn you gold), help you fight in combat, and do all sorts of tricks. Okay, maybe not that last one, but I digress. Pets are very useful! Q: So I can choose to leave my party, or… I can choose to leave my party? Yep! If someone wants to actively leave their party, they can. Otherwise, choices will sometimes pop up to prompt the more idle players (and get taken care of with Affirmer/Denier accordingly). Q: Switcheroo! Why? Why did you do this to me?! Well, you can thank RNGesus for that. No, really, though - these aren’t so bad! I can hear your angry thoughts. Give it a second… 1… 2… okay. So here’s why they can be good: Suppose you have an item that gives 20k dex, but you’re a Mage. 20k dex is completely useless (mostly). So, now you have -20k dex and probably a really bad item score. That is not bad! Now your item has room to grow via blessings and other bonuses (since items do have a hard cap on the % improvement they can be at), which means your item can turn into something much better and more relevant than it was before. Q: Hey, can we like, have a party chat? No. Parties are often too short-lived to make a chat just for your party useful. There are chats for permanent things, like the game (General chat). Please join Discord if you want more permanent chat!